Mano a Mano
by PenguinxHero
Summary: "It started, as most disagreements did between the two of them, with the holes in Alec's admittedly threadbare sweater and a pot of multi-coloured glitter." Malec oneshot


**I'm new to this fandom as I only read the first three books not too long ago, and so I don't know if there is a story like this already out there. Oh, well - I had fun writing this, nonetheless :)**

**Rating: T  
>Disclaimer: I do not own the works this story is derived from, nor the characters from said works.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Mano-a-Mano~<strong>

It started, as most disagreements did between the two of them, with the holes in Alec's admittedly threadbare sweater and a pot of multi-coloured glitter.

"You really should let me buy you a new wardrobe, darling," Magnus murmured as he rolled a stray thread from the raven's sweater between his thumb and forefinger.

Alec, who was curled up on the couch with his back against the warlock's chest, made a noncommittal sound, his attention not once turning from the events on the screen in front of them.

It was early in the morning (possibly four or five AM), and they were up watching a B-rated horror movie on the 24-hour movie channel seeing as they had both slept the day away yesterday and there wasn't much to do at this time. Alec's job as a Shadowhunter and Magnus' responsibilities as High Warlock of Brooklyn didn't make for the most regular sleep schedules.

Five minutes had now past since either of them had spoken, and so Magnus was surprised when Alec snorted in response to his comment and remarked, "I wouldn't be taken seriously as a Shadowhunter if I showed up to slay demons covered from head to toe in rhinestones and glitter. Not to mention that Jace and Isabelle would never let me live it down."

A smirk rose to the warlock's features, his feline-like eyes flashing as his gaze moved from the corny gore on the screen and settled on the top of the head of soft, black hair in front of him. "Tread carefully, Nephilim; it sounds as if you're implying that _I'm_ not to be taken seriously." He moved the hand that was resting on the other male's hip upward, the movement causing Alec's sweater to bunch up and Magnus' fingers to trail lightly across skin.

Alec shivered and Magnus purred with satisfaction at the knowledge that all of his attention was back on him.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Alec said, light sarcasm invading his tone. "It suits you well. As for me, not so much."

A small pot of what only could be identified as glitter suddenly came into his line of vision as Magnus dangled it in front of his face. Not for the first time (and certainly not the last), Alec wondered if Magnus kept pots of the stuff stashed in various places about his apartment or if he honestly just had it on his person at all times.

"You'll learn to love it," Magnus sing-songed, waving the glitter in what he must have thought was an enticing manner.

Alec was not convinced.

"And you," he rolled onto his other side and poked the warlock lightly in the chest, "should learn to love me as I am."

At this, Magnus' features softened. "I do." Reaching across, he set the pot of glitter down on the coffee table before leaning back into the cushions once more and searching Alec's eyes with his own. "I just like dressing you up, is all. And –," he grinned, his mood changing on a dime, "you're too much fun to tease."

Alec shifted onto his back and closed his eyes as he sighed resignedly, his bangs being disturbed by the sudden rush of air. A few moments passed and then he sat up and stretched. Magnus' eyes followed him as he got to his feet and turned around to face the couch.

"Alright," Alec began.

Magnus lit up with joy and Alec raised his hand to stop the inevitable outburst.

"I will let you give me a makeover on one condition," he continued.

Despite his disappointment, Magnus couldn't help but be curious. Arching a single brow, he asked, "And what is that exactly?"

Crossing his arms over himself, Alec pulled his sweater over his head and flung it towards the couch, leaving him in a black wife beater.

Magnus caught the garment as it came at his face, his smirk remerging. "Oh, I like where this is going."

The normally reserved Shadowhunter stood before him with his arms crossed, an air of absolute confidence exuding from his being – which in and of its self should have made Magnus wary.

"The condition that will determine whether or not I will not be on the receiving end of a makeover from you is…"

Magnus waved a hand to indicate that he should get on with it already.

Alec was quite smug as he finished, " – Whether or not you can best me in a test of physical strength."

Tossing the sweater over his shoulder, Magnus made to stand. "Well, if that's all…"

Once again, Alec held out to his hand to stop him.

"Without magic."

The warlock's expression faltered for only a second, but it was noticeable enough by Alec considering that he had become accustomed to catching onto such things during the months they had been dating each other.

Regardless of any misgivings he may have had, Magnus came to stand in front of him.

"Alright. So, what is this test that you have in mind?" he asked, slightly unsettled by the fierce look in Alec's eyes.

"You have to stand parallel to me with your legs planted shoulder-width apart," Alec instructed. "Then you have to lock hands with me."

The taller man did as he was told, not even bothering to hide his amusement as he did so. "This is romantic and all, but what does holding hands have to do with a strength test?"

Pushing forward suddenly, Alec caught Magnus off-guard, causing him to break his stance and his foot to slide backwards as he sought to regain balance.

The raven smiled in response to the look of surprise on his face. "The first person to break their stance loses."

He allowed Magnus to move back into position before continuing on with the explanation. The warlock watched him warily all the while. "We will only do this once; no best out of three, no second chances. This is the only thing standing between whether I will become a human disco ball or a no-glitter zone for all of eternity. Are you sure you want to take this chance?"

Magnus, who had been flinching every time Alec had made even the slightest movement, quirked an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

"I am prepared to face the consequences," Alec assured him with a hint of a smirk playing on his lips.

Magnus shook his head. "Whatever you say, darling."

The push came again without warning, but this time Magnus was prepared.

They both stood there in a stalemate for several minutes with both of their arms locked and their legs braced. While Magnus had the advantage of height (even if it were only an inch or two), Alec had the advantage of living a life that demanded physical perfection – and it was beginning to tip the scales in his favour. Magnus couldn't be considered out of shape in the least, but decades upon decades of summoning objects to himself without barely having to lift a finger were beginning to take their toll. He would have to do something soon before his chances of winning went south.

He knew just what to do.

With one fluid motion, he swooped down and caught Alec's lips with his own. The last thing he saw before he let his eyes close was the surprise showing in Alec's own bright blue eyes. The reaction was immediate; Magnus could almost pick out the exact moment that Alec forgot what they were doing in the first place and allowed all of the tension to leave his body. The white-knuckled grip that they had had on each other's hands loosened until it evolved into a light twining of fingers. Revelling in the self-assuredness that came along with success and feeling rather cocky, Magnus decided this would be the perfect moment to sneak a hand up the back of Alec's shirt.

_All's fair in love and war_, was the quote that came to his mind.

Much to Magnus' chagrin, the moment wasn't to last as they were interrupted only a few seconds later by the clatter of metal bowls being disturbed in the kitchen sink. They broke apart and cast their curious gazes in the direction of the disturbance.

The apartment reverted to its natural stillness and no-one could be seen moving about in the kitchen.

Magnus made to turn back to continue what they were doing – and suddenly found himself being shoved onto the couch and being sat on by a livid Alec.

His arms were caught above his head in the young Shadowhunter's iron grip and his hips were being pinned down by his weight. The raven's eyes, which had a soft look about them only moments ago when he had been tricked into that kiss, now were sharp daggers pointing accusatorily at the warlock pinned beneath him. "_Cheater_," he hissed.

"I prefer opportunistic strategist," Magnus grinned.

The corners of Alec's mouth twitched up in a way that led Magnus to believe that he wasn't nearly as mad as he was making himself out to be. In fact, the position that they were currently in could probably be taken advantage of with ease if he played his cards right.

Just as he was about to lean up to start persuading, Alec removed one of his hands from holding down his arms and placed it in the center of the warlock's chest. Magnus looked up Alec quizzically, but the boy was looking off in the other direction.

Alec's voice sounded slightly disturbed as he said, "The cat's watching us again."

Indeed, a glance to the right confirmed the presence of the grey and white tabby lurking in the archway that separated the living room and the kitchen. The look in the cat's golden-green eyes, similar in appearance to Magnus' own eyes, was one that could only be interpreted as, "_Can you two desist in your groping of each other and serve me my breakfast already?_"

Magnus regarded his cat with a bored expression. "Now's not the time, Chairman Meow."

Eyes flashing, the tabby sniffed indignantly and vanished back into the kitchen with a flick of his tail.

Settling back into the arm of the couch, Magnus turned his gaze back to the dark-haired male that was currently straddling him. "So, anyways – back on the topic of our little wager. I do believe that I technically won."

Alec snorted. Leaning forward, he reached out and grabbed the pot of glitter from its place on the coffee table and tossed it carelessly into the kitchen. An enraged yowl and more clattering of pots and pans could be heard, but they both ignored it. "Not a snowball's chance in hell, _darling._"

Looking quite pleased with himself, Alec laid down fully with his head resting on Magnus' chest and went back to watching television as if the whole occurrence had never happened.

Magnus merely sighed and resigned himself to be used as a cushion for the next few hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :)<br>**


End file.
